My Best Days
by smackthewarptots
Summary: Felicity Smoak is the glue that holds Team Arrow together. Sara smiled, "I just think you should know it's ok to have it all. You can be the Team Arrow techie and the girl next door. And it's ok to want to be both." T for now, might switch to M later. Check the tumblr page link on my profile.


Okkk so this is my first Arrow fanfic, so please be patient with me! As I continue this I will try to have it follow the show as closely as possible. This is an Olicity fic, but I want to explore Felicity's relationships with the other members of Team Arrow as well, instead of focusing solely on her relationship with Oliver.

Also, I created a tumblr page to go along with this story where I will be posting extras (such as outfits the characters wear) for you guys, so please take a look!

Reviews are very much appreciated!

disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :)

...

Felicity felt her eyes drooping shut with exhaustion. She shook her head, trying to wake herself up. It was almost 10 p.m. and she had been in the foundry since noon searching for leads on Slade, and so far had come up empty handed. She pulled off her glasses, tossing them to the table, and rubbed her eyes.

She had been sitting with her head in her hands for about 5 minutes when she heard the door open, and footsteps descending on the stairs.

"Hey there," Came Sara's voice from behind her. Felicity turned around in her chair, seeing the blonde's fuzzy outline. She put her glasses back on and blinked.

"Oh, Hi Sara. What are you doing here so late?" Felicity asked as she stifled a yawn.

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied, and handed a cup of coffee to Felicity. Felicity breathed in the aroma and sighed happily. It was her favorite caramel mocha from Starbucks.

"I didn't realize Starbucks was open this late?" She asked, and took a sip.

"It's the city that never sleeps, you know." Sara replied, and hoisted herself up to sit on the table, crossing her legs. "So, care to take a break?"

"I need to do this, I need to find at least one lead before I rest." Felicity said, her voice determined.

"Listen, you've been working yourself so hard. Slade will still be terrorizing the people we love tomorrow. I think you can afford to take a break." She smiled, and took a gulp of her own coffee.

Felicity paused, her fingers hovering over the keys in standstill. Finally, she sighed and dropped her hands to her lap.

"I suppose you're right." She looked up at Sara, "It's just so hard to think of anything else."

"Believe me, I know. But if there's one thing I've learned it's that you can't destroy yourself in the process of fighting the baddies." Sara slid off the table and extended her hand to Felicity. "What do you say we get out of here for a little bit? I've got a carton of chocolate chip ice cream and some great red wine at my place. We could make it a girls night."

"I didn't know you were into things like that." Felicity said as she took Sara's hand and let her pull her up, the apprehension clear on her face. "I thought you were more into tight leather and kicking ass." She joked.

"Who says I can't like both?" Sara quipped, a smile gracing her face, and the two began to walk to the stairs.

...

20 mins later the two women were sitting on the living room floor of Sara's apartment, each with a large glass of wine and a bowl of ice cream.

"What do you feel like watching? I've got cheesy romances and rom-coms, action, thriller, etc.." Sara trailed off, scrolling through the list of movies she had recorded on her DVR.

"Cheesy romance sounds perfect. I'm in the mood for something uplifting." Felicity replied as she took a large sip of her wine, trying not to chug it. Sara smirked at her eagerness. The wine would be gone before they knew it if Felicity continued to drink like that.

"I've got 'A Walk To Remember' and '10 Things I Hate About You'." She said.

"Ooohh, let's watch '10 Things', I love me some Heath Ledger. There's something about that accent and his bad boy look." Felicity said, trying to keep her babbling to a minimum.

"'10 Things' it is." Sara said, her smile widening. It had been far too long since she had had a good girls night. She and Laurel were still working on getting back to that point. Things were getting better, but they weren't quite back to normal yet. Plus, she enjoyed having a friend that didn't care about all the terrible things she had done in her past. Felicity was remarkably accepting.

Sara pressed play and leaned back against her sofa. They sat in silence for about 15 minutes, until Sara cleared her throat, glancing at Felicity.

"Sooo.. How have you been?" She asked. Felicity looked over to her, trying to swallow the lump of ice cream she has plopped in her mouth.

"Goodff" She said, the ice cream making her voice come out funny. She blushed, and forced herself to swallow the ice cream faster. "I mean, as good as I can be. You know."

"Yeah, I know things have been difficult lately." Sara paused, "But you never complain. In fact, you really don't talk about yourself at all. You're always focused on the mission."

"I... yeah." Felicity replied, not sure of what to say.

"Which I admire, don't get me wrong. But it's just," Sara grabbed her wine, bringing it to her lips and taking a swig. "It's just I don't know much of anything about you. None of us do, really."

"I take my job very seriously. And when you're fighting to save innocent lives there's really not much room for anything more than small talk." Felicity said, and stared into her wine glass, swirling it around listlessly.

"Yeah, I get that. But you know, if you ever do wanna talk you can come to me."

"I do. And I mean, it's not that I don't want you guys to know things about me, but it's just that there are far more important things to worry about."

"It's ok to have a life outside of Team Arrow, you know." Sara said tentatively. Felicity nodded, and brought her knees up to rest her chin on.

"I do, but the work we do comes first. Saving lives is more important than friday night movies, " she said, gesturing to the t.v., "or going out with friends," she looked at Sara and added quickly, "Which I do have, by the way."

Sara smiled, "I know you do. I just think you should know it's ok to have it all. You can be the Team Arrow techie and the girl next door. And it's ok to want to be both."

Felicity sat, contemplating Sara's words. "You know what I want right now?" She said, meeting Sara's gaze. "I would love to go dancing. It's been forever. I honestly can't remember the last time. And," Felicity quipped, "I'm a pretty great dancer."

Sara laughed and stood up. "Well what are we waiting for? Verdant is probably just getting good."

As Felicity stood up, Sara assessed her. "You know, I think I have the perfect dress for you." She said, and grabbed Felicity's hand, all but dragging the blonde to her room. She deposited Felicity on her bed and went into her closet.

As Sara rummaged through her closet, Felicity ran a hand through her ponytailed hair, finger-combing out some of the tangled she had accumulated through the day. She silently thanked the universe that she had always kept a spare pair of contacts in her purse.

Just then, Sara emerged clutching a deep forest green bodycon dress. She tossed it to Felicity, who caught it with ease. She felt her cheeks heat up when she realized it was pretty close to Arrow green. She turned around so Sara wouldn't notice. "Um, it's perfect." Felicity said. "But what about shoes?"

"Gotcha covered. What are you, size 7? 7 1/2?" Sara asked and, to Felicity's surprise, guessing right.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"We wear the same size, luckily. I've got an eye for details." She said, smiling. She delved back into her closet, returning with a pair of glittery gold pumps. "Too flashy?" She asked, dangling the heels in front of Felicity.

"Um, definitely not!" Felicity said, and eagerly grabbed them from Sara's hands. Truthfully, they were pretty flashy compared to what she typically wore, but she was in the mood to be noticed. It had been way too long since she had done this sort of thing.

"You can change in the bathroom down the hall. Feel free to raid my jewelry box." Sara said, and then disappeared back into her closet.

Felicity quickly changed in the bathroom, pulling the clingy dress over her body. It was a little tight on her since Sara was a size smaller, but it hugged her curves nicely. The dress ended right above her knees, and it felt soft to her touch. She pulled her hair out of its usual ponytail and shook it out so the waves flowed loosely down her back. She put in her contacts and ran some eyeliner around her lash line. She slipped the heels on- Sara had been right, they were the same size- and walked back in to Sara's room. She opened the Jewelry box that was sitting on Sara's dresser and peered inside. She felt a little awkward helping herself to Sara's jewelry, but she had offered. Felicity selected a pair of dangly gold earrings. They looked expensive, and Felicity hoped they were knock offs, so she wouldn't feel guilty about using them.

"Damn!" Sara said, causing Felicity to turn around fast, almost losing her balance on her tall heels. "You look great! Those earrings are a nice touch." Sara beamed at Felicity.

Felicity looked at Sara and immediately felt inadequate. Sara looked amazing. She was wearing a black bodycon dress with cut outs on the sides and a strappy neckline. She had a leather jacket on and beautiful black heels with what appeared to be gold flames curling around the front. She waltzed over to the jewelry box and grabbed a pair of gold and black dangly earrings. Felicity could see why Oliver was in love with her.

"You look.." Felicity trailed off, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed. Sara just smiled.

"Thanks." She replied, and grabbed her cell phone and keys off the dresser. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Felicity said, gathering her courage.

...

As Felicity and Sara walked into Verdant, Felicity couldn't help feeling a little lost and nervous. Sure, she was in Verdant every night, albeit the hidden bottom floor of it, but she still felt out of place.

"You ok?" Sara asked, her voice raised over the music. The bass made Felicity's body vibrate with the music.

"Yeah, I wanna get a drink in me before we dance, though!" She said, and linked elbows with Sara. The two made their way to the bar, and when they got there Sara stepped behind the counter. She greeted the bartender, and poured them each a shot. She handed Felicity hers, and they both knocked the shots back. Sara then began to make mixed drinks, and when she was done she slid a drink to Felicity, who grabbed it and took a big gulp. She winced as the liquor ran down her throat, shaking her head lightly to clear it. Sara chuckled softly.

"You might wanna slow down on that, I made it pretty strong." She said, as she walked around the bar, drink in hand, to sit next to Felicity. Felicity looked at her drink for a moment, and then began to chug it.

"Felicity!" Sara exclaimed, and then let out a laugh at her friend's enthusiastic drinking. Felicity slammed the empty glass back onto the counter, grimacing at the flavor.

"Now I'm ready to dance!" She said, and dragged Sara onto the dance floor before Sara could finish her own drink.

It wasn't long before each of them found dancing partners, and soon they had both forgotten everything to do with the team and their impending battle with Slade.

A very attractive man who appeared to be in his mid twenties had come over to Felicity, and begun to dance against her. At first, she was a little taken aback by his forwardness, but then she realized maybe this was normal and she was just out of practice. He had shoulder length dark brown hair and deep, dark brown eyes, and a very friendly face. She relaxed into him and let him guide their bodies to the music.

Felicity felt the man's hands travel over her hips and her head was buzzing with both alcohol and excitement. She danced against him, a wide smile across her face. For the first time since the mess with Slade began, she felt utterly relaxed.

And then, that relaxation was shattered when she heard a voice behind her.

"Felicity?" Oliver's said, and Felicity whipped her head around to look at him. Both he and Diggle were standing behind her. Oliver's eyes seemed angry and his mouth hung open slightly, and she was suddenly hyper aware of the man grinding against her backside.

"Ohh.. Hey guys.." Felicity said, and her head felt fuzzy from drinking. She looked around, but she couldn't see Sara in the dense crowd. "Sara and I just came to dance, which is what I was doing with this nice man, who I just met so I don't actually know if he's nice but he seems nice.." Felicity forced herself to stop her babbling, clenching her eyes shut. Her head was spinning and she suddenly felt nauseous, whether it was from the alcohol or her embarrassment at being caught grinding against a stranger she didn't know.

Suddenly, she wished they had just finished their movie.


End file.
